Joint arthroplasty procedures are surgical procedures in which one or more articulating surfaces of a joint are replaced with prosthetic articulating surfaces. Such procedures are becoming increasingly commonplace, particularly for knees.
For a successful knee arthroplasty, it is important that the knee implants remain in place and maintain the necessary wear characteristics. Further, it is desirable for the knee arthroplasty procedure to be carried out quickly and smoothly. Many existing knee arthroplasty implants and methods are time-consuming to implant, do not form a sufficient attachment to the underlying bone, or leave excessive wear debris.